


First date

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Quark and Odo are on a date.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. The date part

**Author's Note:**

> Could be set literally anywhere in the show, or even a flash back.

It was surreal. Quark was lighting candles and deciding what to wear .. for Odo. He’s not entirely sure how this happened, but when your usual flirting and banter accidentally turns into organising your first date, you just have to consider it a sign from the prophets. 

Odo doesn’t eat. Quark picks something simple as not to alienate him. Is deodorant necessary if he can’t smell? What's the plan after dinner? What music does he even like? Quark stops in his tracks. What’s Odo going to wear?

That was something he’s always wanted to see. Odo out of that damn uniform. Quark smiles to himself. He would REALLY like to see out ‘out’ of that uniform. He shakes the thought out of his head. Odo's not that type of guy. Plus it's the first date. He’s really pushing his luck getting this far.

One last look around. Quark has no idea what Odo’s needs are. He knows he reads. He knows he likes Kira. NO. Don’t go there. Kira is off limits in tonight's dinner conversation.

The door chimes.

Quark physically shakes as he answers the door. 

Odo is dressed nicely. Some sort of pale Bajoran shirt and trousers. Quark stares for a minute. Odo cocks his head.  
“Sorry. Seeing you dressed different-”  
“I can shift back”  
“No! No. You look nice. Come in.” Quark steps out of the way. “I’m sorry I’m being awkward” He looks at the floor.

Odo grunts “I can’t say I’m … Experienced” He starts looking around the room. Inspecting and analysing as he does.

This would usually be the part where Quark would offer a drink, but Odo doesn’t drink. “You wanna take a seat? I’m just finishing dinner” Odo watches Quark awkwardly shuffle by to the replicator.  
“What are you making?” Odo ignores the offer and follows him curiously.  
Quark waves it off “It's nothing. Just this fish thing I found in the system” Quark realises how nervous he sounds. He can’t imagine how he looks.

Odo is basically standing over his shoulder now. Quark tries to casually carry on pressing pointless buttons. Odo stops watching Quark and goes back to reading the room.  
“I couldn’t find any information on your cultures romantic expectations”  
Quark scoffs “Like what?”  
Odo is messing the fire from a candle “I just assumed there’d be some kind of .. rules or social ques”  
Quark finally spins around with his plate in hand. Odo is casually running his fingers through the flame. Quark fake coughs. Odo snaps out of it and pulls his hand away, paying full attention to Quark. “We - We don’t exactly do romance .. on Ferenginar.” Quark puts his food on the table and Odo moves to sit down “You buy partners and you organise negotiation dinners”

Odo watches Quark take his own seat. 

Quark tries to focus on his food, but Odo seems very focused on the candle.

“You can keep .. playing with it?”  
Odo checks Quark's expression. “It’s fine. I just don’t see fire very often”  
“I didn’t realise you were -- You’re made of liquid. I’m sorry. I-”  
“No, I can still burn. I just .. Can I shift fire? I don’t know”  
Quark tenses up “Try”  
Odo was very tempted.

“I don’t mind” Quark tries to encourage  
“No. It’s okay. I’ll practice in my own time.” Odo’s focus returns to the table.  
Quark decides to change the conversation “What ur .. What did you wanna do after dinner?”  
“I-- I have no idea.”  
Quark had a few ideas.

’Get a grip’ he thinks. Looking up at Odo’s lost innocent eyes. It’s not right to think like that. “We could go for a walk? I know it's not very adventurous-”  
“No, I’d like that” Not what Quark was expecting to hear “If that's okay with you?”  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
Odo tapped his fingers looking around “I - wasn’t sure how public you wanted this to be”  
Quark smiles “You know how fast news travels on this station”  
Odo smiles “Usually because of you”

Quark and Odo have a silent minute of knowing smiles and reminiscing. 

Odo tried again at small talk. “Is a walk typical of dates?”  
Quark tried very hard not to say ‘not mine’ but opted for “Not uncommon or anything”  
Odo nodded along, accepting the situation. Quark is damned sure Odo was expecting him to be more forward, based on his disappointed reaction. 

Quark attempted to eat something and take his mind off it. Odo sat patiently and watched. Quark feels awful about how awkward this must be for him. 

“So .. did you ever try food?” Quark attempts  
“Once. It was not a very successful attempt and will not be trying again” Odo said sternly.  
Quark looked surprised “Okay, okay. Didn’t realise I struck a nerve”  
“No it’s not you. I just- I just couldn’t get it right and it put me off trying”  
Quark was curious now “What happened?” Odo looked up “If you don’t mind me asking?”  
Odo looked uncomfortable “It’s not exactly dinner conversation”  
“That bad, huh?”   
Odo nodded sadly.

The room went deathly quiet again. Quark felt awful for bringing it up. He can’t eat like this. Quark pushed his plate away.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. This is my fault. I’ve made you uncomfortable-” Odo panicked.  
Quark jumped in “What, no. I’ve made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have asked”  
“You couldn’t have known. I just handled it badly”  
“No this is on me. I didn’t think about what would make this most comfortable for you”  
“It's not your fault I can’t eat. I just wanted to do this the normal way, but once again, I just can’t-”  
“Hey, stop that!” Quark looked angry at Odo “There's no such thing as normal. What's normal for me might not be for you. What is normal for you, isn’t for me. The point of a first date is to figure out what’s our normal, and if dinner is a problem, we won’t do dinner” 

Before Odo could get a word in, Quark carried on. “Secondly, don’t you dare bring yourself down like that. It’s not your fault other people can’t handle your normal, especially considering what you do to accommodate other people” Quark finally relaxed.

It was after another silent minute of avoiding eye contact that Odo spoke.   
“Thank you”  
Quark nodded. “No problem”  
Odo smiled and looked around for a change of conversation. “I haven’t seen this outfit before”  
Quark puffed his chest out proudly “You like it?”  
“I do.”   
Quark was blushing now. “Thank you”

Yet more silence.

“Urm … I don’t know about you, but that walk sounds nice right about now” Quark fumbled over his words.  
Odo looked happy to hear that. “Of course”  
They both stood up and awkwardly started making their way for the door. Quark swiftly overtakes Odo on his way for the door.

“Oh Quark, I was meant to give you this”  
Quark was confused now. He didn’t see him bring anything, but then again he’s talking about a man who can jump off the second flight and take wing.  
“Yeah, what’d ya bring?”  
The second Quark turned to face him, Odo took hold of his face and passionately kissed him. Quark’s not complaining. He’s wanted to do that for a long time.


	2. The sex part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title should give this one away

Eventually Odo let him go and stood up right, Quarks flustered face staring right back at him.  
“I’m sorry, that was too far-”  
“I think you mean not far enough. Get back here” Quark dragged him back down. Odo wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands. Quark had his firmly gripping Odo’s shirt. Quark’s mouth let go, but their distance remained the same “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that”

“Did you mean what you said? About finding our normal?” Odo said solemnly.  
“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it”  
Odo found Quarks hands and held them “So maybe we don’t go for a walk?”  
Quark thinks he just figured out what that that look means. “I’d like that very much”  
Odo gently kissed his cheek “Then do you want to tell me how these dates usually go?”  
Quark cocked his head “You gonna interrogate me, officer?”

For a split second Odo looked sad to hear that. Quark caught it before Odo did. “Odo, I’m kidding. I just .. I thought it’d be funny.”  
“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“Its okay” Quark pecked him back “But if you were curious, dates usually end up in the bedroom, if you catch my drift”  
“I’d be fine with that. As long as you were”  
Quark lowered an eyebrow “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Odo destabilised the hands over Quarks to liquid. Quark giggled.

“Since we’re figuring out our version of normal …” Odo continued to massage his hands.  
“Oh I could get used to this”  
“Is that nice?”  
“Very nice” Quark had his eyes shut and his head down by this point. “Mind if I try something?”  
“Go for it”  
Quark moved Odo’s ‘hand’ to his ears and made a quiet high pitched noise as Odo caught on and flowed against him. “That's even better” Quark giggled again.  
Odo cocked his head and smiled “What was that?”  
“It kinda tickles”  
Odo changed the pace. The motion was a little more rough. His density is a little thicker. Quark jerked and twisted slightly, but kept himself firmly in place. “Better?”  
“That's much more intense”  
“You didn’t answer my question”  
“Maybe we move from the living room?”  
“Oh, good idea”

Quark took the lead and put Odo where he wanted him on the bed and started kicking his shoes off to climb on and basically fall into Odo.  
Odo instinctively went right back into what he was doing earlier. Quark shakes and presses himself further into Odo.   
“Is this typical?” Odo asks  
“I wish,” Quark says, enjoying the bliss.  
“So what is typical?”  
Quark can hear that Odo is purposefully being vague. “I don’t think you’d be into it” He says playfully.  
“Into what?”   
“You really gonna make me say it?”  
“I just want to know what’s normal for you”  
“Depends who I’m with” Odo gives Quark a look. Quark sent one back “What? I can be - accommodating too, ya know”  
“Then what do you prefer?” Odo resoldfied a hand and stroked his cheek.  
Quark enjoyed the sensation “Please keep touching me”  
“Anywhere in particular?”  
“Anywhere you can get your hands”

Quark did not think that sentence through, as Odo sent a trail of goo down his collar and started experimentally touching everything he could reach; which was all of it.  
“Tell me if this is too far.” Odo said.  
“Oh no, the big bad goo monsters got me. However shall I escape?” Quark said sarcastically.  
“Hmph. Been there, done that”  
Quark froze up for a second trying to process that.  
“I’m joking, Quark”  
“Hey, I don’t know what you do in your free time.”  
“As long as your enjoying it”

The tendrils twisted around under his sleeves, extended down around his torso and slid further down. Quark is waiting to see how far Odo is willing to take this. Is Odo really that kinda guy?

The goo continues to snake over his belly, skips over his hips and slides along to his thighs.  
‘Guess he isn’t’ Quark thinks.  
“Is everything alright?” Odo speaks out of nowhere.  
“Yeah”  
“You’ve stopped making those breathing noises”  
Quark thinks. “What noises?”  
Odo makes the tendrils around his torso change pace. Quark unconsciously moans. “Those noises”  
“Oh. I didn’t realise I’d stopped”  
“We can stop if I’ve-”  
“What? No, I just …”  
“What?”  
Quark went slightly red “I was kind of expecting you to aim for somewhere in particular”  
Odo needed a minute to work that one out. “Oh! If that's what you wanted.” The goo shifted again and targeted itself between Quarks legs. “Is that more like it?”  
“Ah, that's more like it”

Quark laid back and enjoyed Odo’s careful exploration of his body. He can’t say this is what he was expecting, but the new sensations Odo created, was more than a welcome change. Quark can’t even see him, but he can follow Odo’s train of thought through the movements, each getting slightly more invasive. Odo’s curiosity getting the better of him, the circuit around Quarks body took a slight turn as he found his way around Quarks genitalia.

Quark jumped slightly on contact.  
“I’m sorry” Odo was about to move away.  
“No no keep going. It’s nice”   
Odo seems to have a good idea of what he’s going, but he can’t seem to ooze under Quark's last layer.

Quark sniggers “I could give you a better picture of what your working with, if you like?” He looks up lazily to meet Odo’s eyes.  
Odo gets the idea and pulls his hands back together. The quicker Odo gets his hands back on him, the better.

Quark awkwardly struggles from his jacket, starts unbuttoning his waistcoat, frantically throws it and gets to work on his shirt.  
Odo watches and waits.  
Quark notices him watching. “You could join in”  
Odo processes that “Why do I need to be naked?”  
“Maybe it would make ME feel better”  
Odo can’t argue and quickly shifts naked. 

Quark takes a minute to stare at him. Odo rolls his eyes and waits, awkwardly propped up on the bed. “Are you done gawking?”  
“Not yet” Quark says, getting his eyes slowly wander downward.   
“Looking for something in particular?” Odo was only half joking.  
“Just assessing what I’m working with”  
Odo looks confused “You realise I can shapeshift …”  
Quark feels stupid for a second. “I’ll work with whatever works for you”  
“You’re talking to the guy who spent a whole day as a houseplant because I needed to hear Rom mention last weeks little scheme with that Vulcan woman you’re so fond of”  
Quark looks angry “Rom gave me away!”  
“Are you going to get undressed?”  
Quark huffed and wriggled out of his shirt and trousers. “Fuckin’ Rom. Cant trust him with anything anymore” he mutters under his breath.

Odo sits up and smuggly smiles. It’s always given him a thrill to see Quark mad with him, especially when he’s got the upper hand.

Quark finally gets to underwear. He gives Odo a look. “You wanna do the honors?”  
“Is that typical?” Odo pushes Quark onto his back.  
“No, but I prefer it” Odo peels his pants off.  
“I’m happy to provide” Tendrils shoot up Quarks bare legs and wrap around as they move. Quark jolts and giggles. Odo smiles at Quarks excited little noises.

They quickly get a grip around Quark's external parts and gently swirls around it. Quark exhales and sinks into his shoulders. The tendrils continue to move freely around Quark’s thighs, trailing around between his legs and touching everything. Quark’s toes curled as he tried to force his body to relax.

The line around his erection seemed to know exactly what it was doing. The slight hum of Odo’s sentient goo reverberated right through him. The familiar wet sensation, but applied in a whole new way. The feeling of Odo taking control of his body like this.  
“Odo, you’re gonna need to change tactics”  
“Oh. Is it getting boring?”  
“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to finish -- Hint, hint”  
“Oh!” Odo retracted everything “I didn’t realise how effective it would be”  
Quark took a deep breath to recollect himself. When he sat up, Odo was still patiently sitting naked waiting for him. Quark laughed. Odo joined in. The kiss that followed, met in the middle. They were still giggling. 

“Quark?”  
“Yeah”  
“Are we going to sex?”  
“Sex sounds really good right now. But we don’t have to if you were happier-”  
“I can take it or leave it, but I’d be happy to for you”  
Quark blushed. New questions arrived in his mind. ‘Is he asexual?’ ‘Has he done it before?’ 

“What position do you take?” Quark asked curiously. Odo looked confused. “Top or bottom? Simple question”  
Odo looked down on himself and back to Quark “I don’t understand”  
Quark was confused now. Does Odo not know what sex is? He must, he has a dick, he thinks. “Did you plan on using that?” Quark points to it.  
“I can get rid of it” Odo seems to be looking for answers too.

Quark shook his head “I’m just gonna assume it's there because you chose a penis”  
“I chose it because I’m assuming male form”  
Quark had no answer. Odo looked equally stumped.

Odo coughed up eventually “Did you want me to use it?”  
Quark looked down and shrugged “I wouldn’t mind or anything”  
“I’ll try this another way. I don’t have any nerves. I can’t feel sex. Which way around is best for you?”  
“Oh! Bottom then. Why didn’t you start with that?”  
“Why didn’t you just tell me what you wanted?”  
“Because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable”  
“Well I can’t feel uncomfortable”  
“I meant emotionally”  
“If that was a problem, I wouldn’t be here”  
Quark was about to argue back, but there was nothing to argue. Without the hormones or pleasure, sex is entirely emotional. 

“Gimme your fingers” Quark held his hand out for Odo.  
Odo gave Quark his hand. He flipped it over and put his fingers in the right place.  
“You wouldn’t mind going back to goo for me, would ya?” Odo complied. Quark jumped and gasped. “That's so much better. Now, press inward. You’ll feel a lump-” Odo followed those instructions to the letter, stopping Quark in his verbal tracks.  
“Is that it?” Odo rubbed against it.  
“AH .. thats it. It- It’s kinda close to the opening, so as long as your moving, it’ll feel good, okay?”

Odo tested the waters by sending a slight buzz through the thick line entering Quark. Quark involuntarily moaned. So he sent another. Same reaction. And another. And another.  
“Odo!”  
Odo smiled “Is - Does this get you there?”  
“It's fantastic foreplay, but it's not quite what I had in mind” Quark said breathlessly.  
“Is there anything else I do? This seems too easy” Odo said, scootching himself between Quarks legs.  
Quark had a think about what he could ask Odo to do. They established roles and positions. He knows where the good spot is. Quark snaps his fingers. “Lube” He sits up and reaches for the draw.  
“You know I’m made from liquid”  
Quark retrieved the little bottle “Your dick needs to be hard or else it doesn’t work”  
“I know that”  
Quark was already covering Odo’s length “Then you know this’ll make it easier”  
Odo rolled his eyes as Quark closed up the little bottle and got laid down comfortably again.

Odo leaned right over Quark, staring right down at him. “Is there anything else I need to know?”  
“Just- go slow at first”  
Odo nodded and bobbed down to kiss him properly before penetrating him and dragging a slow heavy rhythm. 

As soon as Quark made a noise, Odo checked he was okay. Quark smiled at his concern.  
“I like your noises”  
Quark smiled even harder “Then keep going”  
Odo continued his thrusts at their current weight, but moved just a touch faster, causing Quark to gasp and shake. His mouth remained open and his eyes rolled back. Odo kissed his neck, rubbing their bodies together slightly. He knows he wants to be touched. 

Quark appreciated the extra attention, not as much as the frantic rubbing against his insides, but enjoyed nonetheless.

Odo thinks he’s got the idea and presses in deeper, keeping the speed consistent, watching for Quark's reaction. Quark stars panting. His eyes won't focus. He sounds like he’s trying to talk but the words aren’t making coherent sentences. Odo is slightly worried that’s not right, but he trusts Quark would stop him if it was a problem.

Quark can feel it building. He wants to try and delay it, but he’s closer than he is further away at this point. Odo could trigger his undoing by accident. It wouldn’t take much. His mouth is dry from the heavy breathing, his skin is moist from the sweat, and Odo is completely composed, kissing his neck and ramming into him like his life depends on it. 

“Close.Close.” Quark mumbles out.  
Odo doesn’t stop a single aspect of what he’s doing, but tilts his head to look at Quark properly. Quark winces and shakes through his orgasm. Odo’s read enough porn to know this is where it ends. He slows back down to a heavy drag and sits up to pull out.

Quark frowns at the ceiling and the shoots a look at Odo “You didn’t finish”  
Odo just shakes his head.   
Quark looks saddened. “Was it not good?”  
Odo jumped back in to stop Quark before he upsets himself “No, I really enjoyed myself. Just not in the same way you did. Was it good for you?”  
“Perfect. From start to finish. I just … I don’t want you to think I’m using you”  
Odo cuddles him “I would never assume that”  
Quark squeezed him back.

They continued to lay, holding each other, nuzzled together on a damp sheet, until Quark laughed “How do we deal with the press tomorrow?”  
“Did you plan on spreading gossip?”  
“Only if you wanted it sharing”  
“They’re bound to find out eventually”  
“Not necessarily…”


End file.
